Poems
by Peeta's Lover 0001
Summary: These are poems from different characters POVs for the Hunger Games.
1. Katniss Everdeen: Guilt

The screams

They fill the air.

Can't you hear them?

The children…

Gasping for air

Begging for mercy

Coming out alive

I wonder if it was the best choice for me.

Do you think it was the best for you?

Every little thing I do

It reminds me of the innocent children I killed

Even the most skilled

With emotion, loss, and despair

Couldn't escape this torture

The games, which ruined 24 children's future.

We didn't win

No one did

We all lose

May it be life

Or may it be faith or mind

We all lose, in some way

The capitol has tricked us

They told us that if we won

Everything would be nice, exhilarating…fun.

But I don't feel any of that

I feel bad and guilt is killing me

I am Katniss Everdeen

_I am_ The Girl On Fire

I am the spark that started the rebellion.


	2. Peeta Mellark: Anything?

She said it was for the game

She said she didn't feel the same

It was survival

From the interview all the way to our arrival

And now I let my mind wander

Think, imagine, believe, and hope.

I think that everything is just beyond yonder,

But I guess yonder is farther than I thought.

And I guess everything is her.

She is close enough to see

But too far to touch

I have to believe this much;

Every kiss, every touch…

It had to mean something

Anything?

At all?

Please…


	3. Haymitch Abernathy: Start with a Spark

A drunk?

You could say that.

I guess, I mean what else

Could describe me?

I have been living with guilt.

I have sank with it

I've killed,

Watched them die,

And left with nothing but a sigh.

People have assumed

That we are all doomed,

May it be to the games

Or to hunger or thirst.

But we have a plan to rebel,

And this time we come in first.

We will take the capitol down

With just a bow and a spear.

It will start with a spark

Then a fire will appear.

Saving us from the dark

But keeping us out of the light.

Out of sight.

Underground.

We won't make a sound,

It will be peace before the death

Even if it takes my last breath.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey, it's me, and I just wanted to say a couple things before

I post the next chapter (or poem…whatever)

First announcement, I want to get everyone's favorite characters

So if you could send me a PM telling me who you would like to see that'd be great.

Second announcement, I am going to be publishing another story in the next month or so,

Or at least I hope to. It will be for Twilight.

Third announcement, this is kinda going with number one, I will be not be able to post as much as I want to,

So if you don't see the character, don't worry, I will be posting it no matter what.

Well gotta go.


	5. Cato: I deserve it right?

_**What if Cato was actually scared like the rest of them???**_

I walk up to the stage

Ready to take my place

As the 74th Hunger games tribute

Something feels wrong though.

Every sound goes mute

Then it hits me.

Twenty three children will have to die

In order for me to win

It feels like a sin.

But, I've trained my whole life.

Learning skill after skill

I deserve this.

I will kill.

I will hurt.

I will pretend that it's easy for me.

Because it should be.

Easy…right?

All you have to do is make it through the night

Then you watch the sky

And see the faces of the children that die

I've made up my mind

I will win this game

And I will be one of a kind.

_A/N:__** I don't know if I will keep this one, I don't think it is as good as my others. But, that could be just me…being…me. Yeah. If you review this one –which I hope you will- Tell me if I should keep it or delete it. **_

_** Love always, -Mackenzie (that's my name by the way)**_


	6. Gale: Leave her Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games**

I work in the mines all the time

I don't have time for Katniss

It feels like a crime,

Not being there when she needs me most

She's so quiet now…

Like a ghost.

She's there, but you don't notice.

And when you do you see

She is building a shell around her

Like some sort of Lotus,

But the shell will crack

The capitol are going to hack,

Into her head. They'll find their way back.

I hate that.

Why can't they leave her alone instead?

She played your games,

She kept you amused.

So what if she made you confused?

She won.

Her games, there done.

I think it's time for you to leave.

Or at least leave her alone.

Because you never know,

We might have one more thing up our sleeve.

**Yay or Nay???**


	7. Primrose: It was my fault!

What if she didn't go?

I wonder if she'll ever know,

What I was feeling that day.

When I thought she was walking away

From me, our mother, her life

"_Primrose Everdeen"_ they called

Something in my stomach flipped and crawled

I walk up to the stage and hear her scream

She's volunteering, tears falling down like a stream

Now she's famous.

But the camera's don't capture

The pain that the Hunger Games

Put into her when she was set in a rapture

It was my fault.

My fault her life went to a halt,

She probably would've never went if it wasn't for me.

Can't you see?

I told her my theory once

She said that the games were good, a bunce. **(A Bunce is something that happened quickly that brought fortune)**

If this is what the games were,

Why do I sometimes find her crying on the floor?

She is dying inside

Trying to keep it in, trying not to act upset

Living her life with regret.

I guess we'll never know what would've happened if she never went.

This is our lives, this is how it was meant to be spent.


	8. Rue: I wan't her to live

**A/N: I got a lot of people saying they wanted a Rue one…so here it is…I am getting them on here daily now! YAY!!! So…yeah…bye…Oh…wait…As Far As Your Concerned I do **_**not **_**own Hunger Games. OH AND I WROTE THIS POEM DURING MATH CLASS WITH MY FRIEND, EMMA…YEAH SHE CAME UP WITH ALL THE ITALIC PARTS…AND I CAME UP WITH THE NON ITALIC…YEAH…OKAY! **_**NOW **_**HERES THE POEM…**

I jump from tree to tree

_Having fun in the breeze_

Passing time, before I die

_Telling of Trackerjackers who flies_

That's me…always saving lives…

_My cannon fires_

I watch Katniss Cry and Sing

_I say that I'm remembering_

The Girl On Fire the one who took me under her wing

_She was the one, She had this special thing_

I stay in the arena…or at least my spirit is…

_My sad, lonely spirit that's all it is._

That's all that's left…My body is with them…

_The Capitol, not in my district, District 11…_

They don't think I'd hang around here, they'd think I'd go straight to heaven.

_Number 11…was my district, my home, It was what it was…_

And I loved it just because

But I must stay here and make sure she wins.

Then I'll go home, to see my family.

I just hope she doesn't drown in sins

Like every other victor who wins.

Because I want her to sing,

I want to see her back on fire.

I want her to forget this and go back…to her old life.

The one where she would take a small girl under her wing.

Well…my cannon has been set and is on fire.

My life is over.

I hope Haymitch will stay sober

To help her.


	9. Clove: Her Muderer!

**What Clove was thinking when Cato agreed to let her kill Katniss, I got kinda sad writing this! She is **_**so **_**sure she'll win then Thresh kills her with a rock. How is that fair? Well…I guess the games aren't fair… *sigh* Well! Here you go!**

I am going to enjoy killing her

I can't wait to call myself her murderer

She will be fun to toy with

Mess with her emotions…see her broken and sad

It's too bad.

Her little acting dream didn't work out.

You know where she pretends to be in love?

Yeah, that one,

She couldn't fool me.

I wasn't blind, I can see

It's all an act

To stay alive,

I'm surprised she hasn't cracked

Too bad that Panem will be crying when I kill her

Oh, how I can't wait to call myself her murderer!

Excitement fills me

I can't for the world to see

That I'm the next victor!

I didn't need a predictor.

It was oblivious

Oh, how I can't wait for them to see

That there is so much more to me

So go ahead and cry for her,

Just let it show that I will be her murderer


	10. Mrs Everdeen: My baby!

**Mrs. Everdeen's POV during the Berry scene!**

**I don't own Hunger Games**

**Loving all the people who review, add, and read!**

**Thanks again!**

**(I am getting these up faster, no?)**

I can't watch

I just can't

As my daughter kills herself and this boy

She handles those berries as if they were a toy

They aren't, they are what is going to cause my daughters death

I suck in a breath

She brings the poisoin to my mouth

"1…2…3"

She says and oh, how it kills me!

I shut my eyes tight

And hope this is just a dream that I am dreaming tonight

I bite my lip to the point where I feel blood

It fills my mouth like water does to a street in a flood

The TV is silent…no cannon? Is she dead?

If she is I promised her this would not mess with my head.

I promised I'd keep Prim well and fed.

But how can I do so when I just lost a daughter I loved so much?

But wait…what there is saying is such…such…

A great joy!

I open my eyes and they're at the river

With joy, I shiver

They're letting her live.

Both of them are aloud to live!

I'm finally getting my baby back…

I just hope she gets here before I crack…


	11. Thresh: Avenge her death

Just hang in there,

Your almost there, almost done

Calm down…my thoughts say

But how can I be calm, when there's a chance I wont see the sun?

I've hidden in this field long enough

It's time to be tough

I know I am, I can kill.

It doesn't take that much skill.

When I saw her face in the sky

It made me want to cry

Which would be bad, no sponsors for Thresh, is what it basically said

I've known her for a long time

The little girl who's life got taken away

And my god, I just have to tell them, I have to say.

This isn't fair  
These games just aren't

Tonight there's a feast

And I will go and hope for the very least I want to avenge her death.  
But a sound pulls me away from my thoughts I suck in a breath After two minutes they finally leave I can finally breathe.  
I just want to go home.  
See my family Are they crying for me?  
I close my eyes, I don't want to see I don't want to see the games that cause misery....


	12. Authors Note 2

Hey! I just wanted to make a couple announcements! I am loving this fanfiction! These poems are just _so _fun to write! So when I got stuck at my grandmothers all day I got bored and started writing. LoveTheBoyWithTheBread pointed out the font.

Well, my grandmothers computer is old and only has notebook. Not word.

So that is an explanation for the font!

Next, I am posting faster now! Yay!

Third, I wanna read some more good stories, if you've read any really good ones PM me! I am getting bored during test week and need some stories to secretly read on my phone after the test!

Thanks for taking the time to read!

~ Mackenzie ~


	13. Foxface: Where I'm Recognized

_**What Foxface was thinking about the first day/night of the Hunger Games. LET'S PRETEND FOXFACE HOMLESS.**_

I wait for the gong to sound

I take one look around

I choose a small pile of weapons

I will grab some and run

And All I'll do is pray for the sun

To lower, I can be in the dark

I look at the other tributes,

Some nervous some having a little spark

Of what? Excitement? That's dumb.

The gong sounds and I run to the pile to get some

Weapons and some dry food

I throw them in a pack and run

I find a nice hiding place

It's small, but has just the right amount of space

I throw my pack in a tree near by

I take one look at the sky,

And watch the faces of the children who died

I feel bad for the parents, children, friends who cried

I wonder who will cry for me…

The other homeless children

I wonder what will happen if I win.

Finally living in a world were I'm recognized

By just one look into my eyes…


	14. Snow: Great Idea

**I decided not to do the whole in a pattern bit. Here's President Snow's Poem. This was a fun one to do!**

**I don't own that one book that's totally awesome. It's called Hunger Games. And it's by that one person, her name is Suzanne Collins!**

I watch every year

I watch their fear

Play out on the screen

But yet, I still want more

This year I have something special in store

I'll put the victors in

I'll see which victor shall really win

I'll put the rebels in,

Oh yes! This will be the best game yet!

I am 100 percent sure no one will be upset

Katniss and her berries

Peeta and his bread

Oh, I bet this will really mess with their head

Because there is no way they can both win.

Hmm…I really am living a life of sin!

This will teach them

Not to rebel against me

Hmm….they will once again see

That I am the leader and they are lost

Whatever may be the cost.


	15. Katniss: Doubts Run Through My Mind

**ANOTHER KATNISS…BECAUSE I HAD THIS THOUGHT IN MY HEAD. So…YEAH. **

**I, Mackenzie L*****, do not own HUNGER GAMES! **

I had to grow up pretty fast

No childhood memories important enough

None good enough to last

Eleven- Dead father

Twelve- Starving, I had to hunt and take care of my family

Now- I am headed into the arena of death

I know it is where I will breathe my last breath

Sing my last song

Make my last wrong

So I shut my eyes, I shut them tight

I wonder if my mother and sister are all right

I bite so hard on my lip

That my teeth threaten to break the skin,

But if I release the grip, I lose the sanity hidden within

It will make me breakdown

So I continue with the pain

Only to keep me sane

Soon, after hours, sleep finds me

And I dream dreams.

I dream of home

And I realize how unrealistic it seems

I'm never going back there again

**I am laughing at my silly, ignorant Katniss as she doubts herself!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry it's been SO long! **

**I have good news…remember how I told you about being bored during testing week? Well, I got my test results…I. Am. Awesome! (*annoying kid in background* "DUDE NO YOUR NOT DON'T LIE!" haha.)**


	16. Katniss: They Don't Care

** Hey guys! Sorry it has been long! I got grounded, then I went out with friends for, like, ever. So…yeah. Here is ANOTHER Katniss poem. It is called, They Don't Care and I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review!**

** I don't own Hunger Games. **

Place's you've never been

People you don't ever see

On the television, this is what it is like to be me

You go through training,

You show off your skills

They don't care how anyone feels

They kill children

They mock districts

They take away family and a friend

They hurt your heart,

But the don't care

Because as soon as the games begin

All the world is focused on one thing

Who will win

I wear this pin

As a token of my district

I carry this bow

To honor my father

I stay strong

To go back to my sister and mother

I close my eyes

To call it a night

Knowing that tomorrow

Is just another day full of fight


End file.
